


Контакт

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Пришельцы из глубин Бескрайнего Космоса вышли на контакт. Какой она будет – первая встреча с инопланетным разумом?
Series: Works 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №227 ориджинал

Левая голова закончила молекулярную пайку и откинулась назад. Рассмотрела внимательно то, что вышло, включила квантовый фен и прошла по поверхности.

– Готово. Лучше не будет, – сказала она и отпустила щупальца из под контроля. Правая голова тут же влезла, придирчиво рассмотрела, поковыряла когтем поверхность. Наклонилась к самому металлу, почти облизала его.

– Нормально, вроде, – вынесла она вердикт, – Чего придираешься?

Левая вздохнула.

– А вдруг у туземцев есть адиабатический хроматоскоп? Глянут на наши крылья, и сразу заметят, что царапано, ломано, а вон там сваркой кое-как лепили!

– Твоя сварка – еще прочнее, чем исходный материал! – вмешалась нижняя голова.

Левая снова вздохнула, но промолчала.

Вечером пришло сообщение с Базы. Санкционирован контакт. Третьей прим категории – и потому левая двое суток полировала и чистила. Всей техникой на Великолепном Шлепе ведала левая, поэтому вся тяжесть особо-генеральной уборки легла на нее. Правая репетировала речь. Нижняя в меру сил помогала то одной, то другой, хотя постоянно нарывалась на окрики и требования не мешать.

Один лишь Шлепушка – искусственный интеллект корабля, которого левая создала как общего питомца, откровенно развлекался. Подставлял борта под ультразвуковые щетки, создавал голограмму себя то тут, то там, изображал охоту за инструментами… Но левая его не ругала, Шлепу на корабле разрешалось больше, чем левой, правой и нижней вместе взятым. В конце концов, он и был кораблем.

Регламент встречи не обсуждали – третья прим категория, чего тут обсуждать? Аборигены признаны разумными, но криворукими. Торговые контакты, культурный обмен… Умеренная вежливость при общении. Высокая вежливость предписывалась при контактах с менее разумными – обидятся, потом либо изображай войнушку, либо извиняйся…

Наконец, пора было выходить. Левая дернула здоровенный рычаг – включила генератор. 

Над городом пропали тучи. Здоровенный сверкающий корабль стал виден прямо над центральной улицей – вежливым считалось появиться торжественно, но не прямо на месте встречи, дать время подготовиться. “Великолепный Шлеп” летел медленно и оставлял за собой шлейф из разноцветных огоньков. На грани слышимости играла таинственная музыка – по регламенту встречи это должно было настроить туземцев на дружелюбно-почтительный лад.

Люди внизу показывали пальцами, спрашивали друг друга, удивлялись. Когда добрались до площади, там уже была толпа. Любопытные, полиция, военные. Великолепный Шлеп остановился на высоте примерно второго этажа, завис и спустил посадочный трап. Вспыхнули огоньки, развернулись сверкающие крылья Великолепного Шлепа.

По трапу медленно спустился пришелец – о трех головах, облаченный во что-то вроде тоги, белой и блестящей.

Мэр города, Виталий Захарович чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. В Центр позвонили, но там ничего толком не сказали. Обещали выслать кого-нибудь, а вы, мол, пока встретьте. Как-нибудь. 

Виталий Захарович даже выругался тихонько – принесло этих инопланетян! Даже времени на уборку не дали. Но тут же изобразил на лице улыбку и пошел навстречу пришельцу.

Тот вел себя странно. Замер у самого края трапа и просто стоял. Две головы на длинных шеях завернулись в клубки и похоже, дремали. Нижняя голова лупала глазами и шевелила губами, но не произносила ни звука.

– От имени всех землян, – сказал Виталий Захарович, и понял, что речь забыл. Неловко было с бумажкой выходить, а отрепетировать речь не успел. Да и переволновался слегка – не каждый день инопланетяне прилетают!

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга и хлопали глазами.

– Слушай, туземец, – сказала, наконец, нижняя голова, – Мои переутомились, ты уж прости балбесов. А я не обучен речи толкать.

– Да я тоже не знаю, что сказать тебе, – ответил Виталий Захарович. Он был мэром маленького городишки, и неожиданная откровенность пришельца позволила слегка вздохнуть с облегчением.

– Чего хотели-то? – спросил мэр.

– Так это… Контакт же! Третьей категории, прим, – ответила нижняя голова.

– Так это вам, наверное, в столицу лучше лететь, – сказал мэр, – Там и дипломаты, и всякое такое.

– Да куда нам в столицу, – ответила нижняя, – Мои-то видишь, балбесы – двое суток порядок на корабле наводили да речи репетировали, вот и вырубились.

– А мне-то никто не дал ни порядок навести, ни речь отрепетировать, – посетовал мэр.

– А может, и к лучшему? – сказала нижняя.

В этот момент кто-то из толпы бахнул хлопушкой. От инопланетного корабля отделилась полупрозрачная фигура странного существа, похожего на летающего кота с тремя хвостами. 

Шлепушка гонялся по воздуху за конфетти, люди смеялись и бросали обрезки бумаги, конфетти и серпантин. Мэр и пришелец тихонько беседовали о своем...


End file.
